


Mango

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Children, Complete, Dogs, Double Entendres, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy, One Shot, POV Alternating, Post-Kong: Skull Island, Trackers & Tracking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: James had found Mango and some dirt.





	Mango

First, Mason saw Mango run out of the forest then James walked out after the dog. She couldn't help giggling, "James, you've got dirt on your face again." James always got so focused when he was tracking something, in this case Charlie's dog, that he never noticed. The way it was smudged, across his temple and down his cheek reminded her of the Island, just before they'd seen the water buffalo.

"Mango !" Charlie shrieked, running up to hug the Golden Retriever. The girl quickly stepped back, wagging her finger and scolding. "You're a bad dog making Dad go after you again. Bad Mango." Mango rolled on her back, whining pitifully as James passed by.

James tilted his head, "Dirt ?"

"Yes, Mr. Conrad, dirt. You're dirty. No, wait...," She reached up to rub at a patch on his cheekbone. Something fluttered past her palm: A dirt-blackened, crunched up leaf. "That's mud."

"Which means I am muddy, Ms. Weaver, not dirty." A faint smile crossed James's lips, she shivered. Ten years later and he still didn't need to try.

"So it does." Briefly, she kissed him. "You need to get cleaned up. You can't go to Charlie's concert looking like you just left Vietnam."

Meanwhile, Charlie rolled her eyes. It was like Mum didn't know Dad at all, he was too proper for that. Besides, Grandpa Conrad was finally going to see one of her concerts. What was really weird was that Dad had cried introducing her to Grandpa yesterday. Dad had never cried before, but Grandpa had cried too, so it must've been okay. She and Grandpa went back to throwing Mango's ball as Mum and Dad went in. Her concert was only a few hours away so she was kind of nervous, but Grandpa said it'd be fine. Maybe Mum and Dad would let them get ice cream later ? Did Grandpa have a favourite ice cream ? Dad had joked about it being fish, but it couldn't be. Who would want fish ice cream ? It sure wasn't her.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who want a longer Conrad/Mason, I am slowly working on it.


End file.
